harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila and Molly fight again
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Susannah Lucas (from Somerset) deduced that it was Molly who had connived to try to ruin Anyssa's sale of her mother's mansion. This led to Molly and Sheila having another fight. Sheila Watkins was shopping in Wheeler's Department Store, which was owned by her family, but the rest of the town didn't begrudge her for that. However, also in the store was Molly Wainwright. How she got of prison was not even known. Sheila shot her a nasty glare, and went the opposite direction. She purchased her things and walked out of the store, Molly trailing after her like a bloodhound, and it was clear that she was out for blood. Sheila drove to her home where she lived with her husband, and the rest of his family, and Molly kept on trailing her. "What are you doing, following me?" Sheila glared at her. "Who cares what you think?!" Molly taunted, "I'll follow you anywhere I want to!" "Leave me alone, Wainwright!" Sheila said, "I have things to do!" "Yeah, listening to MY pearls of wisdom," Molly said nastily, "now, I am telling you, I am going to steal your husband away from you, and have him marry wonderful, sweet, gentle me!" Sheila shook her head, totally amused. "My god, woman," she said, "you sure do have one giant-sized ego, don't you? And you think I am so bloody stupid that I would believe your lies, you're crazier than I thought you are." Molly was furious, "I demand happiness;" she screamed, "I demand wealth, I demand happiness, and if I steal it from whomever I want to, I don't care! Everyone loves me!" "That is where you are wrong," Sheila said, matter-of-factly, "NOBODY in this town loves you! In fact, you are perhaps the most hated woman in this town! Not even Celia Feldman was as much of a terror as you were!" Molly shrilled, "I am entitled to do whatever I want to, and I can do it too!" she advanced on Sheila, menacingly, "I am the greatest woman in the world! I am a graduate of Harper Academy; I was voted Woman of the Year! And you jackasses all know it!" Sheila began to laugh, "You can keep saying that all you want to, Wainwright," she said, "but the more you say it, the more nobody believes your delusions! You are a sick, conniving, murdering little trollop! That is all you are, and all you ever will be!" "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" Molly screamed, as she lunged at Sheila and knocked her down, "I'LL GET MY WAY YET!" That started yet ANOTHER fight between Sheila and Molly. Molly trashed her, and beat her up, screaming, "This will teach you to not mock me!" Molly looked sickly euphoric while she was beating her arch-enemy up. Just then, Allison Watkins and Betty Anderson, who had been drinking coffee, saw the carnage that Molly was inflicting on Sheila. "GET OFF OF HER!" Allison screamed. Molly laughed, "No!" she said, while she continued to pound Sheila. "Get off of my daughter in-law!" Allison commanded furiously. "Make me!" Molly taunted. Just then a security guard, grabbed the evil Molly. "Get your hands off of wonderful Molly Wainwright!" she howled, "I have a right to beat this piece of garbage up and kill her dead!" "Get her off of this grounds," Allison commanded, as Betty helped Sheila get to her feet. "Right, Mrs. Watkins," the guard said, "I'll throw her off the grounds at once." Molly was howling as she was dragged off the grounds, "This isn't the last of it, Watkins!" she shrilled, "I'll bust out of jail once again and beat the crap out of you again! I live for beating your ass up!" "Are you all right, Sheila?" Betty asked. "Yeah," Sheila admitted, "I am fine, but I look like I have been the punching bag for a mule." "I'm going to call Dr. Phillips," Allison said, "Betty, keep an eye on her. I am also going to call her mother, Michelle Harper, and I am also calling the police." "Absolutely, Allison," Betty said, and sat with Sheila. Meanwhile, Molly had plotted her next scheme. "It's so simple," she said to herself, "I think I will steal Harper Academy outright, and those stupid Harpers will not know what hit them!" She laughed merrily as she thought of the next amount of horror and pain that she would inflict on her enemies! What will happen next? *Will Allison press charges against Molly? *When Jeff Francis and the elusive James Reed, members of the Harper Academy Board of Trustees, come to town, what will they do to stop Molly and her attempt to steal Harper Academy from the Harpers? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes